


(Un)Yielding

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: Collected Smutfics [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: The stone wall was ice against Theron’s back when he collided with it, driving the breath from his lungs. Zevran’s mouth was on his immediately, warm as fire. Their hands worked fast to untuck shirts and unlace breeches that were only in the way. Zevran’s thigh slipped between his legs and pressed carefully up against his clothed erection, providing much-needed pressure. It took all of Theron’s self-control not to grind against him, and desperation edged into the next kiss as their bodies pressed together.“Please, Zev, I want you.”





	(Un)Yielding

The stone wall was ice against Theron’s back when he collided with it, driving the breath from his lungs. Zevran’s mouth was on his immediately, warm as fire. Their hands worked fast to untuck shirts and unlace breeches that were only in the way. Zevran’s thigh slipped between his legs and pressed carefully up against his clothed erection, providing much-needed pressure. It took all of Theron’s self-control not to grind against him, and desperation edged into the next kiss as their bodies pressed together.

“Please, Zev, I want you.”

Theron leaned back against the wall, breathing hard and fast as Zevran pulled away to grab the oil from the bedside table. He returned with a bruising kiss that left Theron’s lips tingling and his body aching for more. He rested his hands on Zevran’s back, keeping him close.

There were nights where they were slow and gentle with each other, taking their time. There were nights where they playfully teased each other, prolonging the torture to hear the other man beg for release. Tonight was no such night. Tonight would be a simple rough, hard fuck. It was what Theron wanted, and when they next pulled apart to breathe he was certain that Zevran could read it on his face. His hand settled on the small of Theron’s back. The gesture was so small, but it communicated so much. Security. Safety. Reassurance. _I’m here._ _I’ve got you_. A moment of clarity in the frenzy of raw physical need.

“Turn around, _amor_.”

Theron faced the wall, pressing his hands against the stone as Zevran tugged his breeches down. The air was cold against his bare skin, but soon the warmth of Zevran’s hands chased the chill away. The cork squeaked as it was pulled free of the oil bottle. Zevran’s fingers were slick against his skin, circling his entrance until Theron squirmed under his touch. A velvet laugh, and then Zevran eased the first finger inside. The second finger followed soon after, and after a pause for some more oil, the third. Zevran teased him whenever his fingers rubbed his prostate, bright sparks of pleasure shooting to Theron’s core.

“Mm, Zev, please…” Theron groaned. He arched his hips back against Zevran’s body and felt the warm line of his hardening cock against his ass. He gripped uselessly at the stone in front of him. He took a deep breath, willing himself to remain patient even as every heated touch of Zevran’s fingers inside him sent jolts of arousal curling through his cock. He couldn’t start begging yet.

“Do you want me to fuck you against this wall?” Zevran’s voice was a low purr in his ear, more of a statement than a question. His fingers curled against Theron’s prostate, flooding him with pleasure. Theron could only nod in response, robbed of his voice. It was a wonderful taste of what was to come later. The pleasure receeded as Zevran withdrew his fingers, leaving Theron to feel the chill of the room again.

Zevran’s other hand settled on his waist, tight as a vice but so sure and confident. The rough touch made Theron shudder. He pressed his forehead against the cold stone and focused on breathing as Zevran took himself in hand and began to press inside. Theron closed his eyes and relaxed into the ache of need. Soon Zevran was inside him, their bodies so close together. Zevran stayed still, letting Theron adjust. His now free hand moved to brush Theron’s braids aside. Theron lifted his head up as he felt Zevran’s lips leave wet prints on the back of his neck. The warmth was fleeting, and he leaned back against Zevran’s chest with a shiver that was half chill, half arousal.

“Am I allowed to leave marks tonight?”

“Anywhere you want to. Be as rough as you want,” Theron smiled, his cock aching to be touched.

“As rough as I want?” Zevran repeated in a low voice, lips so close to Theron’s ears. “Does someone need to be fucked out of his mind tonight?” One hand trailed down Theron’s spine as he spoke, coming to rest on his ass.

“Please,” Theron answered, looking over his shoulder at Zevran. “I don’t want to do a lot of thinking tonight.”

“Then I’ll do my best to clear your mind, _mi amor_.”

Theron pressed his cheek against the cool grit of the stone. It kept him grounded in the moment. Zevran’s hand settled on his waist, and Theron gasped as Zevran’s hips began to move. Slowly at first, easing into a steady rhythm. Then faster until Theron’s world narrowed down to the regular spikes of pleasure.

Zevran’s hips pressed flush against his at the height of the next thrust, leaving Theron gasping aloud. He fought for breath, for some way to articulate the depth of his need. His own cock hung flushed and heavy, so far untouched. He dragged one hand down the stone wall and took himself in hand. The contact made his hips spasm forwards, which in turn made Zevran’s rhythm falter as his cock almost slipped out.

“ _Jode, amor_.” He breathed against the nape of Theron’s neck as his hips slowed, but his grip remained firm. “Give a man warning next time, hm?”

“Sorry,” Theron managed a breathless chuckle. He rocked his hips back against Zevran, urging him to pick up the pace again. He ran his hand over his cock with a groan.

“Are you that impatient, my dear?” Zevran tutted, and one hand moved from Theron’s hip to curl over his hand and cock. “So eager, so _desperate_ to be fucked.” He lowered his mouth to the back of Theron’s neck, the kiss rapidly going from gentle to edged with teeth. Theron felt a rasping whine leave his throat. Zevran’s hips began to move again, the pleasure began to build. His hand moved over Theron’s cock in counterpoint to his thrusts.

Theron began to breathe hard again, soon worked back into his earlier state. His eyes slid closed and he rested his forehead against the wall, the gasps becoming breathy groans. Zevran rewarded him with a deeper thrust and a swipe of his thumb along the head of his cock.

“Good, my dear. Let me hear you.” His voice was rough at the edges, he was breathing hard too.

Theron groaned again as Zevran’s thrusts grew sharper and faster. Staccato bursts of pleasure sparked in his stomach. He wouldn’t last much longer if Zevran kept this up. Not that he wanted to. He wanted, _needed_ to come soon. Zevran’s mouth found his neck again and began to suck hard, leaving marks. He wanted to speak, to give voice to the pleasure he was feeling, but Zevran’s every touch robbed him of his voice. The pace he set soon became punishingly fast. Thought fled Theron’s mind. All that mattered was the addictive pulse of arousal and his own insistent need. The snap of Zevran’s hips with every short, sharp thrust. The warmth of his hand around his cock. The dull pain of the marks he was leaving. Zevran’s grunts of effort and heavy breathing against his ear were as deafening as his own ragged breathing. Fuck, this was exactly what he wanted. What he _needed_.

Zevran’s thumb teased his slit in the way that shot straight to his core. Theron gave an inarticulate noise to voice his pleasure. There might have been words, a half-formed plea for more, but he wasn’t sure. He gasped for breath, tilting his head back.

The next thing Theron knew Zevran’s other hand had pinned his wrists above his head, holding them there. Zevran’s chest was flush against his back, pressing him against the wall. Theron turned his head, feeling the grit of the wall against his cheek. It was hard and cold, verging on painful as Zevran kept thrusting. A wonderful counterpoint to the heat and pleasure between them. The marks Zevran had left on his neck throbbed uncomfortably, but not painfully.

“Keep your hands there, _amor_ ,” Zevran instructed, and when his hand returned to his waist Theron gripped at the stone above his head. The breath left him in sharp gasps as their hips slammed together. He couldn’t take a full breath when every movement sent giddy pleasure sparking to his core or pushed his chest against the unyielding wall. His eyes squeezed shut. The wall was biting cold against his cheek. Theron’s legs trembled and now the wall was the only thing keeping him upright. Zevran was so warm against him, pinning him in place. His hand was firm around his cock. Theron found himself thrusting shallowly into the warm grip, desperate for friction. His gasping breaths turned to sobs. The pleasure was so intense, so much at once. _Too much. Not enough._  His cock twitched in Zevran’s warm hand, and his toes curled reflexively.

“Zevran, Zev-” He warned. Zevran’s fingers stilled for only a moment.

“Come for me, _mi amor_.”

The command was barely needed. Theron surrendered control with a final shudder, his hips arching forwards into Zevran’s waiting hand as he came. He could hear the hitch in Zevran’s breathing so close to his ear, and then Zevran followed him over the edge with a guttural noise.

Theron slumped against the wall until he stopped gasping for breath, Zevran’s body a weight pressing against his back from his shoulders to his hips. He could feel Zevran’s cheek on the nape of his neck, and the cold rush of air as he breathed. Theron licked his dry lips and found his voice first.

“Well, that was… Fuck.”

Zevran chuckled and stepped away. “It was indeed,” he agreed as he pulled gently at Theron’s shoulder. Theron turned around, and let Zevran lead him to the bed. They collapsed onto the blankets into a boneless pile, Theron taking a moment to hike his trousers back up before he settled into Zevran’s waiting embrace. He curled into Zevran, resting his face in the crook of Zevran’s neck and simply enjoying the intimacy.

“How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful, thanks to you.”

Zevran began to stroke his hair, and let his eyes fall closed as they basked in the post-sex glow.

“It was wonderful, Zev,” Theron spoke again a while later, lips brushing against Zevran’s collarbone.

“Did I stop you from thinking too much?”

“You always do, _lath_.”

“Then, as always, I have done an excellent job in bed.”

Theron sat up with a laugh, looking down at Zevran. “How humble you are.”

His smile was echoed in Zevran’s satisfied grin. Zevran reached a hand up and entwined their fingers together.  “Would you prefer it if I bragged about it to everyone in earshot?”

Rolling his eyes at the tease, Theron leaned down to press a warm kiss to Zevran’s lips. “You do that already, I doubt I could ever stop you. Let’s just lie here for a while longer,” he suggested as he lay down again, still hand in hand.

“As you wish, my dear.” Zevran murmured, and they settled back into that contented silence and gentle touches.

**Author's Note:**

> My first upload in almost a year and it's porn, because that's what I tend to write to get out of writer's block. I'd forgotten what the upload page even looked like.  
> Unbeta'd because I didn't want to subject my poor beta reader to something this explicit, so if there are any glaring mistakes or weird sentences then it's all on me.  
> Happy 2019!


End file.
